femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolly Darnell (Criminal Case)
Dolly Darnell is a villainess from "Let Me Down Gently", case #7 of Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date December 29, 2016). She was an actress turned film director who was present at a party at the Elysium Fields lighthouse, where Lucrezia Capecchi was found murdered, having been shoved through a lighthouse window. Dolly was questioned by the player and Isaac Bontemps after her business card was found in the lighthouse, with Dolly arrogantly claiming that she would mourn Lucrezia's death more than anyone, while claiming that Lucrezia's family didn't care about her and that she could tell Lucrezia was an "unhappy creature" when she began mentoring the young girl as part of the charity work she gave to victims of disfigurement (Lucrezia had her face scarred in a fire when she was an infant). Later on, a moving picture was uncovered by the detectives, which contained a film Dolly had filmed starring Lucrezia. Seeing that Lucrezia didn't appear to be enjoying herself and that Dolly was shouting at her, the player and Isaac went back to Dolly to question her. It was then that Dolly showed her true callous colors by revealing that she only hired Lucrezia for the movie due to her disfigurement (which she referred to as "her own monster makeup"), while also blasting Lucrezia as a terrible actress. Dolly responded to Isaac's disgust at her reason for hiring Lucrezia by saying it cut on costs, and also asked the player to hurry with the investigation so she could get back to finding a replacement for Lucrezia in her film. While the investigation proved Dolly had no involvement in Lucrezia's murder, the detectives continued to investigate Dolly later after Lucrezia's sister Giulietta came to them regarding the director, as she had read in Lucrezia's diary that Dolly was mistreating her. An investigation of Dolly's studio led the player to find a belt belonging to Dolly which had metal discs on the inside of it. After having Charles Dupont inspect the belt, the true nature of the accessory was revealed: the belt was designed to give electric shocks to the wearer, revealing that Dolly had used the belt on Lucrezia. When confronted by the player and Maddie O'Malley, Dolly initially tried to claim the belt was just a fashion accessory before admitting to using the shock belt on the actors in her employ, claiming everyone she employed were poor actors and that the torture device was the only way she could get any "authenticity" from them. After blasting Dolly's callousness, Maddie revealed that an officer was being sent to thoroughly investigate her studio, though Dolly's ultimate fate was left unknown. Quotes *(Maddie: "Admit it! You have been using this belt on your actors, have you not?") Well, what else was I supposed to do?! I've had the most rotten luck when it comes to casting! Everyone I've employed has had simply abominable acting skills! The belt was the only thing which gave their performance any authenticity!" (Dolly's callous justification for torturing her actors) Gallery Dolly Darnell Mugshot.jpg Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Show Business Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive